1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elevating and lowering stool intended for use by handicapped persons in a manner enabling the handicapped person when occupying the stool to raise or lower themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that elderly or disabled persons perform ordinary tasks only with a great deal of difficulty, with such tasks including those of bathing, gardening, and the like. One area of difficulty is that of the individual lowering themselves to a seated position along with raising themselves from the seated position, such as required while bathing, gardening, and the like.